l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Fracture (stonegod)
This character is retired. Fracture, Monk Come-back Wrong Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Fracturecolor=perubFracture/b/color—Male Revenant Iron Soul Monk 4 Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 15 AC: 23, Fort: 17, Reflex: 18 Will: 17 — Speed: 6 HP: 44/44, Bloodied: 22, Surge: 12, Surges left: 10/10 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Lion's Den Five Storms Iron Soul Flurry of Blows/color color=#AA2255Swift River Floods Undeniable Incitement/color color=#BBBBBBSteel Avalanche/color color=#AA2255Dark Reaping Harmonious Discipline/color color=goldenrodPotion of Healing x2/color Fracture - urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W%3APC:Fracture_(stonegod)[/url][/sblock] Fluff Background Goliaths are no strangers to Daunton, a group of them being found in the mountains of the isle. Adventuring ones are rare, but not unheard of. An unusual one by the name of Fissure had been seen of late, a practicer of physical and mental discipline; a most unusual specimen. He had traveled with a motley bunch of the students of the mind (known by the sobriquet "Strike Team Psion") in the employ of a famous chef looking for unusual ingredients. But most of Strike Team Psion died in an extra-planar lost library at the hands of undead and a powerful dragonborn. The two surviving members saw their companions set upon by the undead, their leader laughing. But Fissure is back, it seems. But if it is him, he has come back wrong. The creature that now calls itself Fracture bears a striking resemblance to the dead goliath, but the details are all horrifyingly off. Fracture seems distant and devoid of constant memory, catching only glimpses. But he seems driven by some purpose. He, and everyone else, seems unclear on exactly what the purpose is. So, until it is known, Fracture continues. Appearance & Personality From a distance or in the dark, Fracture can be mistaken for a very tall goliath. In direct light, however, this impression quickly fades. Fracture appears almost skeletally thin, the strength of a goliath wasted away. His flesh is ashen, an unhealthy pallor, pale patches where lithoderms might have been. His face is slack and grim at once. But most offsetting is the eyes, an unnatural red spark in the dark orbs. When he speaks, Fracture's voice is deep and vacant, echoing without walls. Dark against Fracture's pallid arms are scar-like tattoos, much faded. They may have be readable once, but they are only scratchings now. However, Fracture can still be caught gazing at them with an blank expression, as if grasping something that is now lost. Fracture is often quiet, his mind devoid of active thoughts most time. His words, when spoken, are broken and halting, as if he knows what he wants to say but has difficultly articulating them. Everything about him seems vacant, until he reacts—and then it is quick and direct, as if practiced a thousand times before. Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 7'10" Weight: 310 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Fracture seems to be Fissure the goliath monk returned to life, but returned very wrong. How did he come back? Why did he turn out this way? Was anyone (such as the dragonborn at the lost library) responsible for the change? * Fracture appears to have a purpose. Some of it is tied to the Chef's quest; but is there a greater design? * What happens if his quest is met? Kicker Fracture's unnatural return is his kicker. History None so far. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Revenant (Dr376) * +2 Con, +2 Dex * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Dark Reaping racial power * Undead: Considered to be undead, but a living creature. * Past Life: Treated as a goliath * Unnatural Vitality: When dropped to 0 hp or fewer, Fracture is dying but can remain conscious until first death saving throw is made. Only one standard action may be taken. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-Light Class Features Monk (PH3, Psionic Power) * Iron Soul Monastic Tradition: Bonus to AC, iron soul flurry of blows * Unarmed Combatant: Fists +3 weapon, 1d8 damage * Unarmored Defense: +2 AC when no armor or cloth * Implements: Ki foci or proficient weapons Feats * Goliath Greatweapon Prowess: Prof. in simple/military two-handed weapons; +2 to damage * Unarmored Agility: +2 to AC when wearing Cloth or no armor * Iron Parry: +1 to AC when wearing Cloth or no armor and wielding a weapon Background Pivotal Event: Death (Dr383): +2 to Endurance Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Coins: 60gp Encumbrance: 14lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Tracking Money + 680 gp starting gold for 4th level character from retirement - 520 gp Belt of Vigor - 100 gp 2 Potions of Healing -------- 60 gp total Items * Ki Greatclub +1 (3rd level) from 4th level PC start * Cloak of the Walking Wounded (4th level) from 4th level PC start * Bloodthread Armor +1 (5th level) from 4th level PC start XP XP Awards: * 3750 From retirement of Fissure * 5835 from A Chef's Request * 417 from 1 DM credit Total XP: 10,002 Wishlist TBA Changes * 2010/10/05: Created * 2010/12/2: Correction for proper retirement * 2011/11/29: End of Chef's Request and retirement Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Lion's Den does 1d6+mods damage. * Summary: There's some errant code in Harmonious Discipline's field. * Skills: You don't have a racial bonus to Nature. Fixed. Stonegod 23:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *You have too many XP. Retiring a character gives your new character the minimum amount of XP for that level (2250), not the full amount the retired character had. *Movement techniques do not have the implement keyword (not that it makes a difference really) *Lion's Den Movement Technique: specify that the defense bonus is a power bonus. *Undeniable Incitement Attack Technique: specify that the AC bonus is a power bonus. *Dark Reaping: specify it has to be Fracture who hits with the attack. Fixed retirement issues and others noted here. --Stonegod 22:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Status: Approved Category:Retired Characters